All Work And No Play
by curiosityhopes
Summary: Maureen is determined to break Joanne's workaholic streak! Oneshot.


**All work and no play…**

"Come on, Pookie!" Maureen pouted. "Why won't you play with me?"

Joanne sighed and looked up from the case she was working on. The eerie glow of the laptop made her look more tired than usual. She turned to the woman crouched beside her chair and ran the fingers of one hand softly through Maureen's hair.

"Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you that this is the firm's most important client right now? I've barely slept in three days and this brief has to be finished by tomorrow. After this case is over, I'll be all yours again, I promise." Joanne gave Maureen a hopeful half-smile and returned her focus to the screen.

"But you need a break! You've been at this all day!" Maureen whined, careful to stop herself from mentioning her own boredom.

"Maureen..." Joanne warned.

She knew better than to press Joanne when she had that tone in her voice. But certainly this couldn't be healthy! Joanne had been even more uptight and stressed out than her usual self lately. Maureen was sure her girlfriend needed a distraction, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Fine. But I'm going out to pick up some food now and you _will_ be eating dinner with me. At the very least. You need something to get you through the night!" She winked and ran out the door before Joanne could utter a sound of protest.

Well at least I'm guaranteed a few minutes of peace and quiet, she thought, sorting through a tall stack of papers.

Maureen returned half an hour later with a paper bag and wearing a most mischeivous grin.

"Time's almost up, baby! Give me 15 minutes and then you are mine for the next hour."

Fifteen minutes, wondered Joanne. That was way too long to put take-out Chinese on a plate but even if Maureen could cook, there's nothing she could make in that short amount of time. Intrigued by the sounds coming from throughout the apartment but determined to make the most of her time, Joanne returned to her computer.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Maureen reappeared in the doorway wearing her robe and holding Joanne's.

"You look absolutely uncomfortable. I thought a relaxing dinner might be nice," Maureen grinned. "Now hurry up and get changed!"

Joanne raised an eyebrow in protest, but thinking better of it, she grabbed the robe. "One hour. Just dinner." she said.

Maureen's face lit up and she gave Joanne a quick kiss before scampering out of the room.

Joanne did have to admit it was nice to slip out of the suit she was still wearing from work earlier that day. When she made her way out into the dim living room in the robe, she could hardly believe what she saw. Her usually flighty, self-obsessed girlfriend had actually set the table, complete with a bottle of wine, and scattered candles around the room.

"Mo, if you think you're going to seduce me tonight..." Joanne started. But she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. Maureen ran past her in a blur of red and returned to the living room holding a pizza box. Joanne couldn't help but laugh and Maureen looked crestfallen.

"Hey, just because I can't cook doesn't mean I can't take care of my girl!" she sulked. "I'm just trying to help you relax. I even made you a bubble bath with candles and flowers and everything!"

Joanne wrapped her arms around her temperamental lover and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. It's absolutely wonderful. Let's eat, I'm starving!"

They sat across from each other at the table, each picking at a slice, with Maureen looking like someone had just kicked her dog and Joanne feeling bad for laughing at her girlfriend's good intentions.

"Did you mention something about a bubble bath?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Maybe." Maureen mumbled, still staring at her plate.

"Think there's room for two in there?" Joanne asked.

Maureen finally looked up, the usual gleam back in her eyes. "I think there might be."

"Good." Joanne smiled and looked at her watch. "Because I can't think of a better way to spend my remaining 45 minutes of break time!"


End file.
